


Far From Home

by yoursourwolfisshowing



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, IM TRASH AND WRITING THIS JSUT FOR THEM TO FUCK LATER, It's been a while, alternative universe, gaara and tsu mostly til then, hi im back on my bullshit, i just want gaara to be happy, i love this soft boy, kankurou tsu besties forever, literally you will not see these folks until 3-4 chapters in, m for future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursourwolfisshowing/pseuds/yoursourwolfisshowing
Summary: Tsu is from Earth - 2019. She's currently on a business trip and the last thing she remembers is taking a nap on her red eye flight back home. How did she end up in Sunagakure? How is she going to be able to get home? And just how distracting is Gaara going to be?
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto) & Original Female Character(s), Gaara (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Kankurou (Naruto) & Original Female Character(s), Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Arrival Time: 1:32PM

Tsu had known that her business trip would be rough, but the sixteen hour days had worn her down and left her exhausted. Her co-workers would laugh, but she felt as if her years were finally catching up to her… at the ripe age of twenty-five. Figuring the red eye flight back home would be the most sleep she’d receive in days, she curled up in her seat and pressed her cheek against the airplane window and began to lightly doze. She smiled thinking of seeing her dog and began to plan on taking a few days off to relax once she got home. A hot bath, massage, and wine were in order after this hellacious week.  


Thud. Tsu startled awake and hoped that her luggage wasn’t getting crushed from such a rough landing. Peering around blearily she rubbed her eyes and widened them as she took in her surroundings. She was no longer safely belted within the confines of her seat and instead found herself sitting near the bottom of a sandy dune. Tsu’s anxiety spiked as she considered her circumstances. Lucid dreams weren’t out of the ordinary for her to have, but it had been a while since the last one and normally they were lucid nightmares instead of this desert-scape. As she shifted to stand up she realized that this felt a bit too real. Controlling her dreams wasn’t a shocking occurrence, but to feel the objects was odd. Pinching herself she noticed that pain was surprising to feel also. The sand and pinch felt too real, too clear, and the miniscule grains that had found found their way into her socks and were really going to be a nuisance. How had she ended up here? Where was here? And not to be existential, but why here?  


Tsu’s breaths were short and painful, inklings of an anxiety attack building. She didn’t understand what happened. One second she was flying and the next she was trapped in some foreign desert. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes and her throat felt like it had been rubbed raw. Attempting to rein in the impending break of her psyche, she sat on the ground and curled up into a ball smushing herself into the warm sand. There had to be some facts about this experience, some undeniable truths that could help her get through this. She was here. She was breathing. She was alive. She was capable. With a sob she knew and felt that all of those may not be true in this place, wherever this place was. Taking in a shuddering breath, Tsu smacked her face bringing a light color back to her cheeks and a look of determination appeared on her face. Pulling herself to a sitting position she began forming a plan of attack. Maybe not attack, more like a plan of exploration. She knew she could and would need to break down later, but she needed to find shelter before night rolled in. She had to find civilization, a phone, or anyone or anything that could help her out of this current predicament.  


Glancing around, Tsu noticed that her bags had somehow made the journey with her. Grabbing the nearest one she felt grateful that at least she had her water bottle. TSA may have taken her snacks, but they couldn’t take an empty water bottle that she remembered to refill before boarding! As she uncapped it and took several gulps, she began taking inventory of the rest of the bag. Cell phone with no service, iPAD, couple of manga, and car keys – all items that absolutely had no purpose for this trek. Maybe the manga would be useful if she needed something to burn for a fire. Sighing, she snatched the bottle and zipped up her bag. Taking another swig of water she figured it was about high time to begin walking hopefully towards something and not away from something.  


Squinting into the distance, Tsu noticed that a dust cloud was growing and approaching quickly. She hopped up and after grabbing her bags began to walk away slowly towards the bottom of the sand dune. Maybe this was a fairly non-threatening kind of desert sand storm? As the clouds grew wider and approached she rethought this train of thought. “Time to run, time to run, time to run,” she chanted as she attempted to scurry away and up the dune. It was more of a trudge and the sand was so dense, constantly shifting under her feet and pulling her down. She had already slipped three times and had barely moved. Ditching the bags, she stuck her hand into the side of the dune and began pulling herself up it, hoping her trips to the beach her whole life and rock climbing had left her with some knowledge. She was hoping to escape or at least find an overlook to plan her next move. The sand felt more dense the higher she traversed up the dune and when she arrived at the top sand wrapped itself around her wrist forming a manacle. Eyes wide, Tsu began scrabbling at the sand bond and breathed harshly noticing the clouds were upon her. Shit. A sandstorm wasn’t how she envisioned dying in a dream, and living sand holding her captive also was not on her bucket list… but considering she was here and not home she did feel foolish for not realizing the possibility that she could very well be seriously injured, or worse, dead.  


Resigning herself to whatever fate awaited her, Tsu sat back with her head in her hands, furiously pushing her hair out of her face and rubbing tears out of her eyes with her other hand. Ugh, grains of sand were all over her face now pricking in every pore. Maybe she’d get lucky and the storm would turn at the last second. Maybe it’d vanish. Maybe – wait. Were those people in that cloud? Another sand manacle formed on her ankle and she began to panic as a group of three touched down in front of her. Thrashing, she scratched furiously at the bonds trying to break them. The manacle tightened and she gasped as burgundy robes crossed the dune to stand in front of her. A wisp of sand poked her chin up to force Tsu to peer into a man’s blue eyes. Beginning to get confused, she noticed his shaggy red hair and the gourd that he carried. This wasn’t possible… was it? Exactly what was happening here? Was this a dream? Was this real because the manacles sure felt real.  


The man spoke softly, but with an almost threatening tone of authority, “Who are you and why have you trespassed in the Village Hidden in the Sand?” Getting the confirmation that this was indeed possible or just an incredibly detailed dream, Tsu passed out, head falling against the sand while the group curiously looked at one another wondering exactly who this strangely dressed woman was.


	2. Who Are You?

As Tsu woke up, she became aware of her surroundings and noticed that she was being carried; slowly being rocked back and forth as the group took synchronized leaps. Groaning and shoving her hand in front of her eyes to block out the sun, she took at peek at who or what was carrying her. Yeah, there was no mistaking it - the red kanji, the red hair, serious look, burgundy robes, and the posse of a woman with a fan and man in all black, these had to be the sand siblings. There was no other explanation was there? The Hidden Sand Village, control over sand, their looks alone… these people had to be Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

Shaking her head furiously, Tsu refused to accept this. There was no way! She wasn’t here! She was on her way back from across the country on a business trip. This had to be some elaborate dream. Right? As Tsu interally freaked out and tried to make sense of the situation she felt several pairs of eyes on her as the group came to a sudden halt when they noticed her alert state. Gaara set her down on the ground and Tsu landed with an inelegant, “Oomph.”

The trio surrounded her and Tsu felt the awkward tension rising. She really wasn’t good with these types of situations. Should she stay silent? Should she try to run? Her eyes darted around trying to plan an escape and Gaara said, “I wouldn’t try to run if I were you.”

Guiltily, Tsu made eye contact and murmured, “I didn’t plan on it. Your scary sand is more than enough incentive to stay still.”

Kankuro barked out a laugh and went, “Oh I like her. Can we keep her? She’s feisty.”

Temari sighed and went, “Kankuro, we don’t even know who she is.”

Figuring she might as well come clean because this conversation would have to happen sooner rather than later, Tsu decided to introduce herself. Awkwardly grinning and stretching out her hand she says, “I’m Tsubasa Miyomi, but most call me Tsu. I’m uh… I’m not from here, but I guess you guys already know that.”

Gaara grabbed her outstretched hand and pulled her up and looked at her with questioning eyes, “What do you mean not from here? Not from the Sand Village? Of course we know that.”

“What I mean is that I think I’m not from this world at all. I – I don’t know how I got here, I’m just trying to get home.”

Kankuro whistled. “Damn. This may be the only time I’ve wished for the Uchiha to be here.”

Gaara groaned. “Shut up Kankuro. We don’t even know if she’s telling the truth.”

Eyes narrowing, Tsu ripped her hand back from Gaara’s. “I’m telling the truth. I’m not a liar, Gaara.”

A stunned silence overtook the group as they all looked at each other and exclaimed at the same time, “But how?!” Gaara’s hand raised to silence his brother and sister and he took a menacing step towards Tsu. “How do you know our names? Did someone send you? What is your motive?”

“Nobody sent me! I was traveling home from a business trip and I fell asleep and landed here. Trust me, I wouldn’t willingly come to this world if I had a choice…there’s so many other places I’d rather be. So. So many places.”

“That doesn’t explain how you know our names.”

At that, Tsu looked down and thought to herself, well he has a point. Of course they’d suspect that she was there for some nefarious reason. Gaara made a quick gesture and sand wrapped around her body and Tsu yelped. “Hey, hey! What are you doing?!”

“I’m taking you to the village for interrogation.”

“I’m answering all of your questions right now! I swear I don’t know what’s happening! I would rather not be interrogated or tortured!” Tsu spied her bag hanging on Kankuro’s shoulder and realized she had several volumes of the manga in it. Maybe that would explain her point better than she could. “Kankuro, open my bag! I have a book in there. Open it and tell us what you see.”

Kankuro dropped Tsu’s bag roughly on the ground ignoring her protests of how fragile other items in the bag were and grabbed a book. “This one?” At Tsu’s nod he flipped through the pages and went, “Hey, that’s us. Who are these people with us? Why is my sister wearing a leaf headband? Who is the child with Gaara? Why is my face paint different?” Eyes narrowing he walked up to Tsu and threw the book on the ground and roughly said, “Explain.”

“You guys are kind of a big deal where I’m from.” Kankuro grabbed Tsu’s throat and she quickly spoke voice cracking from fear, “Okay maybe you guys are more than a big deal! You guys aren’t even real. You’re just… characters. This isn’t real.”

Gaara’s sand squeezed threateningly around Tsu’s waist as he grabbed the book and flipped through it. “What do you mean this isn’t real?”

“I’ve been reading these books for the better part of a decade. I’ve seen everything from the war, the Uchiha massacre, you all becoming shinobi, and even your loss of Shukaku.” The pressure of the sand increased and Tsu’s ribs protested. “Please believe me! I wouldn’t make this up!” Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and she let out a short laugh, “I couldn’t be an assassin if I tried. I’m just a nobody.” Eyes closed, she resigned herself to her fate. “I’m just a nobody. So if you have to get rid of me, just make it quick. Maybe dying here will help me out there.”

To her surprise, the sand relinquished its grip on her and Tsu took in several deep breaths as Gaara looked her up and down, no doubt assessing her threat level. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as if he were regretting the words before he even spoke them. “Fine. You can come with us to the village and stay there until we get all of the details from you about who and what you are and why you’re here.”

Temari looked scandalized, Kankuro looked delighted, and Tsu – well, she thought ruefully, guess I have some new friends.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a minute. Happy to be here after going so long without writing. I've truly missed writing for me and I intend to keep doing just that!


End file.
